Lost in the Corner of a Room
by Noodles90210
Summary: Hermione feels lost and doesn't know where to turn so she runs and find herself in a dark corner you comes comfort from her loss. hhr ONESHOT R
1. Chapter 1

This just came and so I thought I would write about it. H/hr

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.

"I wonder where Harry went off to." Hermione muttered to herself as she looked about the common room. Realizing that her attempt to find Harry was a lost cause, she sighed and went back to her break work.

Harry Potter did not hear Hermione's call because he was just waking up from a very refreshing nap. He decided to find Hermione; since Ron and his family went on vacation to Egypt for the Christmas holidays. Harry's only real friend was Hermione, whom he had gotten to now even better over these past few days together.

"Hey Mione!" Harry called, as he stepped into the common room

"Harry! Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you!" Hermione said this crossly because she was a little bit irritated that Harry just popped in out of nowhere, but se was also relieved that he was finally here.

"Now come on we have a ton of work to do" she said with a little bit of frustration from earlier.

"Can we just leave the work for a while? I mean, it's snowing outside!" Hermione's face fell as soon as Harry mentioned the snow. There was a very special reason why she wasn't going home this year like every other. Last summer, her father had been diagnosed with cancer and passed away shortly after they found out. After that, she hadn't really talked much of this with her Mom or anyone else. She didn't want to stay at the house that had such terrible memories for something that should be a happy time. As she got lost in her thoughts she forgot Harry was there and before she knew there were tears brewing in her eyes. She didn't want Harry to see her like this because she hadn't told him about her dad, and she didn't want him to see her cry like this.

"I've got to go." Hermione said quickly as she ran out the portrait hole into the 7th floor corridor. All that went through her mind was to run she didn't know where but she just had to keep running. She was running from her empty heart and she doesn't want to feel the pain anymore.

Meanwhile back in the common room Harry got nervous and worried about Hermione where and why she left like that. It was almost dusk and he decided to go looking for her as he rounded a the corner to a corridor he wasn't particularly familiar with he heard a faint sound. HE started walking a little faster toward it thinking that it maybe Hermione and what if she's hurt. The sound was growing louder as he reached a dead-end he noticed a figured huddled in the corner on the ground. He slowed moved closer as he did this he realized it was Hermione and she was crying her eyes. He really wasn't sure why she was crying but all he think of doing was wrapping his arms around and pulling her close in a warm embrace.

"Oh Harry it's you" Hermione said as she continued to look at the ground. Her crying stated to subside and just become small whimpers. AS she sat like this she noticed how she liked the feeling of Harry holding her with his strong muscle toned arms and the protectiveness of himself being there.

Finally Harry decided to ask Hermione why she was in a dark unknown corridor crying. "Mione would you mind telling why you are crying" She merely nodded taking a deep breath as she searched for her voice.

"Last Summer my dad was diagnosed with cancer, but before we really could give proper treatment he had passed away. This is my first Christmas without and you always loved the snow. It just reminded me of him his death came so sudden it really was hard for my mom and I."

"Mione, I'm so sorry and you know I am here for you if you ever need a shoulder to cry." Harry couldn't help but smile when he said this because when he looked into her deep chocolate brown eyes he saw this beautiful intelligent hurt women that all he wanted to do was take the pain away but he couldn't.

"If you don't mind me asking why didn't you tell me sooner?" Harry asked with curiosity in his voice. He couldn't imagine why she wouldn't tell him this.

"Cause Harry, I felt bad for you because you never knew your parents." She said as she tired to clean here face off with her sleeve.

"Mione that's just nonsense, yes I never knew my parents but you still could of told me and I would've tried to help you." Harry said very comforting yet with a tiny bit of frustration in his voice.

"Thanks" _Gosh he makes me feel so warm and happy even if I'm in the middle of a blizzard he would with his smile and those dazzling green eyes. _

Harry's PoV 

_Wow her eyes melt my strength into a puddle. She was a lot closer that before. And she smells so heavenly; she smells of vanilla and cinnamon._

Normal PoV

They both blushed when they realized they were both gazing into each others eyes.

"Mione I have to tell you something" Harry said a nervously

"Yes Harry go on what is it?"

"well you see its like this, now please don't get upset with me and I understand if you don't feel the same way but what I'm trying to tell is this, Mione I fell completely in love with you."

She started to tear up again but not of sadness the opposite of happiness.

"Oh Harry I've been waiting for you to say that for years."

Then they pulled each other close and kissed but it was unlike any other kiss they've ever had. Electricity ran through their bodies that was powered by love. It was a passionate and yet pure and simple it was perfect for them and felt so right they both knew it through each other's eyes.

Harry broke the kiss in need of air. This was the happiest moment so far they have ever felt.

7 Months (Later summer after Graduation)

It was one of the hottest days of the summer. Unfortunately it was the one year anniversary of Hermione's father's death. She was currently no vacation in Australia with Harry and Ron with Ron's girlfriend Luna. Ron and Luna just went inside to get dressed from their wet bathing suits to some dry clothes. Hermione was reading in her bikini on the chair and Harry was swimming laps. When all of a sudden Hermione felt something wet dripping on her when she looked up from her book she saw a very wet Harry and started to get very angry.

"Harry will you please dry off before you start to read over my shoulder because you getting me very wet I would appreciate it if you didn't." Hermione said with a know- it-all grin.

Harry replied with a smile and said "Anything for you my dear"

Harry knew today was a very special day because it was the day Hermione's Dad had passed away.

Harry was done drying off and cuddled with Hermione.

"You know I love you right" Harry said with a touch of humor yet sincere in his voice.

"Of course I know silly and I Love you too" they Harry leaned in the kiss Hermione very passionately. And from the moment on she knew she was safe.


	2. Authors Note

Hi people just bumping my story to the top because I messed up on my original document so I had to totally retype it sorry. Please R&R


End file.
